Una cita y un comienzo
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Un extraño acontecimiento se convertirá en el comienzo de su gran confusión. -Rusiafem&PrusiaFem Universo Alterno-
1. ¿Cómo?

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Claim:** RusiaFem/Prusiafem [Ivannah/María]

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. OCC de mi parte. Es la primera vez que escribo una relación chica—chica. Me he permitido llamar a Ivannah a Rusia y María a Prusia en sus versiones femeninas. Amo a esas dos en cualquier generó. Basado en la tabla periodística de musa hetaliana. Gracias.

* * *

><p>—<strong>UNO—<strong>

_**¿Cómo?**_

¿Cómo había llegado a estar en aquella situación? Si hace apenas unas algunas horas se encontraba comiendo su delicioso almuerzo con su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente una mujer la que le robara su primer beso? Comprendía lo atractiva que era, pero no entendía del todo cómo era que de un momento a otro sus dulces deseos de princesa (que mantenía bien escondidos) fueran deshechos por una mujer. Una chica que apenas y había visto algunas veces a mitad del patio del colegio y que le parecía odiosa. ¿En qué dimensión desconocida estaba entrando?

—Te quiero —declaró la joven rubia—. Ya no podía más con esto…

María se quedó en silencio, mirando a la joven que era más alta que ella y no dejaba que se moviera. La jovencita la tenía bien acorralada contra la pared de la vacía biblioteca.

—Sal conmigo —le propuso ella.

María sintió cómo algo se le atravesaba en la tráquea, ¿nervios, tal vez? Se quedó mirándola con escrutinio, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Se sintió estúpida por sonrojarse levemente.

—No me gustan las mujeres —le informó.

—No lo sabrás hasta que salgas con una —apuntó Ivanna.

En eso tenía razón. Desde hacía tiempo se venía preguntado si era normal, nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería salir con el chico que te gusta. Realmente su mundo era el club de esgrima y baloncesto. Era por eso que nunca había fijado su vista en alguien y muchos menos había prestado atención si alguien la veía de aquella forma.

Esa chica no le agradaba. Era demasiado llamativa para su gusto, demasiado alta, con un hermoso cabello rubio que hacía que su piel blanca se viera cremosa y tersa. Sabía que tenía unas lindas piernas, ya que ayudaba al equipo de baloncesto de vez en cuando y siempre resultaba victoriosa. María odiaba perder, ¿por qué era precisamente ella quien le pedía aquello? De la señorita austriaca podría entenderlo, incluso del idiota húngaro que no dejaba de joderla, pero, ¿la rusa? Esa mujer siempre se encontraba acaparando la vista de todos y todas. Eso no le gustaba, porque ese era su papel. Cerró los ojos como pensando la respuesta.

—Ya. Pero tampoco tenías que besarme —contradijo María.

—Lo siento, pero ya no aguantaba más —la vio sonrojarse y sintió una punzada de satisfacción por esa acción. En verdad esa mujer estaba enamorada de ella, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Ivanna, no?

—Bien, aun así, ¡no tenías el derecho! —exclamó—. Era mi primer beso —se sintió estúpida por confesar aquello, la rusa la miró embelesada._Mierda,_pensó apesumbrada, le había dado una información de suma importancia a su enemiga.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá —respondió como quitándole importancia al asunto. No quería que la otra le restregara toda la experiencia que posiblemente podría tener.

—¡Lo siento! —respondió la otra y soltó a María. Luego, se acercó a la silla de una de las mesillas del lugar—. ¡No me odies! —rogó.

_¿Qué mierda?_, pensó al verla tan desvalida y llorosa. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro, realmente encontró divertida la reacción de la chica.

—Lo que sea —comentó María a la rubia—. Sólo no lo hagas, ¿entiendes? No sé tú, pero no me gustas. Es más, te odio, no sé por qué razón estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó temerosa Ivanna.

—¿No es obvio? —cuestionó mientras fruncía el ceño con ademán de enojo.

—A mí me gustas —confesó la rusa con una seguridad que descolocó a María de nueva cuenta.

—¡No lo digas así, suena como una maldita confesión de amor! —bramó María—. Me quieres hacer sentir mal, ¿verdad?

La otra cabeceó negativamente en silencio, la albina observó el reloj de la pared, vio que era casi la una y media. Su práctica estaba a punto de comenzar, si no se apuraba seguro que se perdería el poder joder a la señorita que venía de Austria y eso no podía permitirlo.

—Te espero a las dos en el parque que está enfrente del restaurante alemán —finalizó la albina mientras se salía presurosa de la biblioteca.

Corrió un poco y, sólo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cancha de entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se le habían declarado, le habían besado y había aceptado tener una cita. Todo sería perfectamente normal si no fuera porque todo aquello se lo había hecho una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, sino la rusa, a quien detestaba.

_Joder_, pensó antes de entrar a la cancha.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Meh~ porque debía hacerlo. Porque era necesario y porque yo lo valgo. Vale, eso último no. Espero no haber hecho una aberración. Si así fue pido mil disculpas. Espero pronto terminarlo y ser libre para crear otra aberración. ¿No es divertido crear aberraciones?<p> 


	2. ¿Qué?

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Claim:** RusiaFem/Prusiafem/RusiaFem [Anya/María/Anya]

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. OCC de mi parte. Es la primera vez que escribo una relación chica—chica. Corregiré, cambie el nombre de la rusa de Ivanna a Anya, por que no sabía que hacia le habían puesto "oficialmente", y si no es así, pues mil disculpas, pero el nombre me convenció. Como dije, mucho OCC de mi parte, sobre todo de la rusa, aun no entiendo muy bien su carácter, espero mejorar. Aun no tengo el valor de escribir porno entre ellas, aunque… la idea de hacerlo es tentadora.

* * *

><p>—<strong>DOS—<strong>

_**¿Qué?**_

Anya revisó su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para las doce. Había llegado más temprano de lo normal, toda aquella situación la tenía nerviosa, era por eso que no podía evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa mientras apretujaba sus dedos contra su bolsa de mano. Se viró un poco de donde se encontraba de pie, estaba junto a un poste que fungía como lámpara de la tienda de postres de la calle. Se quedó mirando a la gente pasar, tratando de distraerse de todo aquel torrente de emociones que tenía, podía sentir su estómago convulsionarse levemente cada vez que pensaba en por qué se encontraba ahí.

Tendría una cita con María. Porque aquello era una cita, _¿no_?

Ella se había puesto aquel hermoso abrigo en color rosa, regalo de su hermano mayor en su pasado cumpleaños que, aunque en su momento le había parecido infantil, ahora mismo lo portaba con orgullo. Deseaba verse dulce para _su_ María. El solo hecho de llamarla así la hizo sonrojarse. Se acomodó su cabello rubio, que aparatosamente se levantaba con el aire un poco frío de la temporada, y fingió por unos momentos que las personas que salían y entraban por aquel restaurante de comida alemana eran de lo más interesante.

La rusa dejó volar sus pensamientos en la joven de ojos rojos. Recordó que su primera reacción ante la alemana había sido "deseo"; un extraño sentimiento que pocas veces había logrado tener por algo o alguien.

María, para sorpresa de Anya, lograba sacar sentimientos que juraba no poseer. Durante meses se había cuestionado si era deseo, gusto, atracción o simple curiosidad por aquella mujer que siempre se mostraba presuntuosa y altanera.

"Tanto carácter debe ser malo", siempre se decía sonriendo.

Anya había comenzando con el anhelo de tenerla, de poder robarle aquella maldita arrogancia que lograba molestarle por alguna razón, seguido de un deseo profundo por mostrarle que no todo siempre salía como uno siempre deseaba. Y entonces, una tarde de verano se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarla de su cabeza, de que deseaba que María siempre la mirase, de una u otra forma. Y Anya sabía que siendo su rival en algo que le alemana se consideraba superior podría ser su mejor estrategia. ¿Y qué más podría ser sino el basketball? La rusa supo que iba por el camino correcto cuando María no dejaba de señalarla, de gritarle que había hecho trampa durante los entrenamientos; entonces ella no podía hacer más que permitirse estar feliz, porque sabía que se había vuelto alguien importante en la vida de su María.

Y las cosas entre ellas habrían seguido de la misma forma si no hubiese visto aquella escena. Anya podría jurar que aún era capaz sentir el temblor al darse cuenta de que SU María probablemente tenía algún interés por el entrenador húngaro de la escuela. Cabeceó de forma negativa y retornó su mirada de nuevo a la avenida.

Eran las doce y María aún no llegaba. Se sintió un poco preocupada, ¿estaría bien? ¿Le habría pasado algo para tal retraso? Suspiró, un poco cansada. Ahora que recordaba, no había dormido del todo bien. Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos enguantados y nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, esos donde la alemana le había dicho que la odiaba, y volvió a sentir un estrujamiento doloroso en el pecho. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella si María no le hubiese dado una oportunidad?

Posiblemente se encontraría llorando en su cuarto en esos momentos, se dijo.

El hecho de que María la hubiese aceptado le había hecho sentir menos insegura y nerviosa. Un pequeño tic se presentó al recordar la advertencia de no tocarla, ¿acaso María no sabía que ella no podría evitarlo? Se sonrojó, Anya en verdad deseaba besarla siempre, abrazarla y ser abrazada. Suspiró aún más abatida, ya vería cómo solucionar su renuente sentido a ser acariciada.

—María se está tardando mucho, da —declaró.

—

María se había levantado extrañamente temprano, cosa que sorprendió de buenas a primeras a West (su hermana menor); se había lavado los dientes, bañado y había desayunado en un extraño silencio que le hacía pensar que había olvidado algo. La cuestión era, ¿el qué?

Sabía de antemano que no era nada respecto a las prácticas de baloncesto, porque el día anterior había quedado con su equipo en suspenderlas dado que el odioso húngaro "quiero—contigo" había decidido irse así porque sí con su dulce novia "yo—soy—una—dama—y—no—juego—porque—me—rompo—una—uña" de viaje, así que aquello no era. Y las prácticas de esgrima eran entre semana, por eso podía aseverar que aquello tampoco. Y aún menos comprendía aquel vacío de su estómago de nerviosismo. Cabeceó negativamente antes de volver a darse la vuelta en el sofá, donde hacía no más de quince minutos se había puesto a leer una revista que Venecia, la chica italiana, había traído para su hermana West. María no entendía mucho, porque hablaban de ropa, ropa y más ropa. Así que, aburrida, se levantó de su lugar y salió a la calle, tanto pensar le había dado hambre.

—¡West! —gritó—. Saldré por unos panecillos.

—Sí —le respondió la otra desde la cocina—. ¿Podrías traer un poco de patatas?

—¿Qué soy, la sirvienta? —volvió a gritar y rió con estruendo—. Vale, vale, bromeo. Ya vengo…

—

Anya siguió mirando su reloj como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Trató de sonreír, ya tenía media hora esperando y María no aparecía. ¿Acaso la había dejado plantada? Sintió un nudo en su garganta, ¿María le haría eso? ¿A ella? Cerró los ojos y trató de darse ánimos a ella misma, la alemana no podría ser tan… tan…

—¿Estás sola? —preguntaron de pronto.

—¿Qué? —la rubia alzó la mirada y se topó con dos tipos de mirada juguetona. Sintió que algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué María no llegaba ya?—. No —tartamudeó un poco y los chicos rieron cómplices.

—Pues a mí me lo pareces —el tipo de mechones rubios se acercó a ella y pasó los brazos por su cintura. Anya se sintió asqueada por aquel acto.

—Ya… Ya dije que no —dijo.

—Oh, vamos, preciosa, ven con nosotros, nos la pasaremos muy bien.

Anya vio con horror cómo el otro joven se ponía al lado contrario del otro chico y quiso gritar por ayuda, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué en ese momento? Deseó con todas su fuerzas que sus hermanos estuvieran con ella.

—

María había caminado felizmente por el suburbio. Las calles estaban curiosamente repletas de parejas, lo cual le hizo sentirse asqueada por tantos cariños que se daban. ¡A quién le importaba una jodida cita!

_¿¡Cita!,_ pensó con horror.

¿¡Cómo carajos lo había olvidado! Eso era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, ¡su maldita cita con la rusa!

_Joder._

Joder.

Y mil veces joder.

Revisó su reloj y vio con cierto fastidio que pasaban de las doce, así que corrió todo lo que pudo. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que el restaurante donde la había citado no se encontraba tan lejos. Corrió aún más presurosa, si la rusa se había ido del lugar seguramente la odiaría y entonces se olvidaría de ella. Se detuvo en seco, ¿cómo no lo había pensando antes? ¡Ja! Si la dejaba esperando, ella se desilusionaría y… Sus pensamientos se quedaron en eso, pensamientos, al verla en medio de dos tipejos, que a su parecer la estaban molestando.

_Bueno, algún policía llegará y la defenderá,_ se dijo. Mas aquello no pasó y los malditos desgraciados no dejaban de tocarla. _Mierda._

—

—Venga, hermosura, te gustará —declaró uno de ellos.

Anya sintió que pronto lloraría. No sólo María la había dejado plantada, sino que ahora aquellos dos sujetos la tocaban y tenía el terror y la seguridad de que la llevarían a algún lugar. _Ayuda_, rogó mentalmente.

—¿Que no escuchaste que no quiere? —declaró enfadada una voz detrás de ellos.

—¡Ma… María! —chilló Anya.

—Ah, mira qué tenemos aquí, ¡otra belleza! —dijo uno de los chicos al voltear hacia atrás.

—Suéltala —declaró María.

—Cariño —contestó con un tono burlón el de los mechones.

—Que la sueltes —Anya vio cómo el otro reía con estruendo mientras la apretaba más, Anya inútilmente trató de zafarse.

—Tsk, ¿¡por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos, eh! —replicó María.

—¿A quién le dices estúpido, maldita?

—¿A quién? —María rió arrogante—. ¿A quién crees tú? —y les miró.

Anya vio con miedo cómo la soltaban y se le iban encima a María, dio un gritito por el miedo de lo que pasaría e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Escuchó un fuerte golpe en seco y un quejido, ¿qué había pasado para que su primera cita fuera todo un desastre?

—¡Joder! Los hombres como ustedes me asquean —refunfuñó María. Se limpió un poco la lluvia que poco a poco comenzaba a caer mientras miraba a Anya—. ¡Oye! Abre los ojos.

La rubia obedeció temerosa y vio con asombro cómo los dos hombres se encontraban tumbados en el suelo.

—¡Esta nos la vas a pagar, maldita! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¡Corre, ahí viene la policía! —exclamó el otro.

—¡Mierda! —espetó enfadada María. Tomó a la rusa de la mano y se echó a correr como delincuente.

_Oh, Dios_, todo esto no estaba saliendo como Anya hubiera querido, pero al sentir el calor de la mano de María sobre su piel, le hizo sentir que aquello ya no le parecía tal malo.

—

Feliz.

María se sentía curiosamente feliz. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele de la emoción por haber hecho aquello. Sabía que la policía no iría tras ellas porque tenían plena justificación para haberles partido la cara a esos dos malditos sujetos, pero aun así, sentirse como una delincuente le hizo sentir unas cosquillitas de haber hecho una travesura.

—María, yo, yo… —la rusa se aferró a su cuello—. Tenía miedo… —confesó y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

La albina tuvo el impulso de dejarle en claro que no le gustaba que la tocase con tanta confianza, pero se quedó callada, observando en silencio al verle tan frágil. Y por unos segundos a María la joven Anya le pareció sumamente tierna. Chasqueó la lengua ante aquel pensamiento, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Oye, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa o vamos a coger un resfriado —dijo María con voz neutra mientras le daba algunas palmaditas de consuelo.

—Tengo miedo, no me dejes ir sola a casa —musitó Anya.

María la miró, sorprendida. Ella se encontraba curiosamente tranquila. Bufó hastiada antes de encararla.

—No traigo dinero, más que para las compras —declaró. Como si aquello la salvaría de la tarea que la otra le pedía.

—No te preocupes, yo… —Anya se sonrojó ante lo que iba a decir, así que optó por sonreírle.

—Ah, bueno —finalizó María antes de salir de callejón.

Mientras caminaban para buscar un taxi, María sintió cómo la rubia la tomaba de la mano. Se sonrojó. Debía tener alguna maldita neurona mal, ¿por qué siempre se sonrojaba cuando la rusa le tocaba? Volteó a ver si alguien las miraba y notó que cada persona que pasaba se encontraba en su mundo.

—¡Taxi! —escuchó gritar a la rusa y sonrió más tranquila. Ella la había soltado de la mano—. Sube —le dijo. María obedeció sin ni siquiera mirarle.

_¡Maldita sea!_

¡Aquello le había jodido su tarde de no hacer nada! ¡Pero quién demonios le había mandado ser el jodido príncipe azul que rescataba a la dulce princesa!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Nunca se que mierda escribo. Sí, vale. Me tarde siglos, muchas cosas pasaron… Así que huhuhuhu~<p> 


	3. ¿Por qué?

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Claim:** RusiaFem/Prusiafem/RusiaFem [Anya/María/Anya]

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. OCC de mi parte. Es la primera vez que escribo una relación chica—chica. Corregiré, cambie el nombre de la rusa de Ivanna a Anya, por que no sabía que hacia le habían puesto "oficialmente", y si no es así, pues mil disculpas, pero el nombre me convenció. Le puse el nombre de Yaterin a la versión masculina de Ucrania, y Natan al de Bielorrusia. Disculpen si ofendo el ojo del lector.

Como dije, mucho OCC de mi parte, creo abra algún lemon no explicito, solo algunas pequeñas ideas de… Así que, si no te gusta el Yuri…gezzz, no leas. Personajes a Hidekaz. Hecho para la tabla periodística de musa hetaliana. Gracias a mi correa personal. Ya lo vamos acabando. Lererere~

* * *

><p>—<strong>Tres—<strong>

_**¿Por qué?**_

María despertó a las primeras horas de la mañana con una sensación de ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

_¿Por qué? _

Aún no lo sabía.

Lo primero que usualmente hacía al despertar era envolverse con sus mantas y decirle a su hermana el típico "unos minutos más". María notó que sus mantas olían diferente y la voz de su hermana nunca llegó a sus oídos. Un poco angustiada se levantó de su lugar, preguntándose si no estaría soñando, ¿desde cuándo su habitación se encontraba tan ordenada?

—Buenos días, María —le dijeron.

—Bueno di… —las palabras quedaron en su garganta, ¿qué demonios hacía la molesta rusa en su casa?

La joven albina se quedó los siguientes diez minutos en silencio, tratando de ordenar cada una de las ideas inverosímiles que podía imaginar. Según recordaba, ya más despierta, ambas habían quedado el día anterior.

Habían decidido tener una cita, o más bien, la rusa había hecho que ella la citara en aquel lugar, donde dos idiotas habían aparecido y la habían molestado. Entonces, María recordó que no pudo más que ir a rescatarla, ¿por qué no se encontraba agradeciéndole?

Bostezó un poco, ¡cómo le costaba despertarse! Después… Recordó que habían llegado a su casa, María se había despedido presurosamente y… y… La rusa la había retenido en contra de su voluntad (la comida caliente y la curiosidad no habían sido parte importante para que ella cediera, ¡claro que no!)

Anya le había traído una bebida que al principio le había parecido amarga, pero con el pasar de los tragos, sólo le hacía pensar que se encontraba demasiado feliz. El frío que había tenido en su momento se había desvanecido conforme se vaciaba la botella. Entonces, María recordó que sólo dijo un "sí" y todo se había vuelto oscuro.

¡La jodida chica de ojos lilas la había emborrachado!

_Argh, mierda,_ pensó.

—Me emborrachaste —afirmó.

Anya le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y se estiró en la cama de forma adorable. María le siguió mirando, no entendía qué era lo que había pasado, claro, sólo… habían amanecido en la misma cama. Eso no podía significar lo que temía que significaba, ¿o sí? Sintió un estremecimiento.

—¡Me emborrachaste! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

—Te equivocas, querida María —le dijo de una forma que hizo estremecerse de miedo a la prusiana—. Sólo te di de beber para que entraras en calor. Pero te gustó tanto el vodka que no fuiste feliz hasta que te terminaste la botella —contestó y volvió a sonreír Anya─. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

—¡No, gracias! —rechazó María—. ¡Podrías ponerme algún somnífero en la comida!

—¿Me crees capaz? —dijo Anya.

—Creo que eres capaz de eso y mucho más.

María se quedó quieta, observando cómo la otra se desperezaba de nueva cuenta. Miró con cierta timidez la habitación de Anya. Las paredes eran de un color rosa que no rayaba en lo cursi, con pequeñas fotos de personas que María suponía que eran la familia de la rusa. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue aquella pared de la izquierda que poseía una particularidad. Era un completo mural que simulaba un campo de girasoles. Ahora que lo notaba, Anya gustaba mucho esas flores, siempre la había visto con algún prendedor, adorno o una flor en sus manos.

El corazón se le detuvo, cuando en el buró de al lado pudo ver una foto de ella. Estaba sonriendo, ese día había obtenido la victoria de toda la zona estatal. Ah, le había costado un poco el obtener la victoria, podría decirse que la otra capitana le había dado batalla, así que la victoria había sido doblemente satisfactoria. Y extrañamente una duda surgió en su cabeza al ver aquello.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Desde cuándo supuestamente estás enamorada de mí? —repitió María. No es que le importase del todo, pero debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por eso.

—Mm… —Anya pensó un poco la respuesta mientras tomaba el peine de su tocador y regresaba a la cama—. Desde que teníamos doce años.

_¿¡Tanto tiempo!_, quiso gritar. Mas calló. Aquello sí que la había sorprendido por completo, María apenas hacía tres días que la había notado y la rusa llevaba más de cinco años pensando en ella. Se sintió un poco culpable por verla sólo como la rival que le quitaba la atención que sabía que sólo ella se merecía.

—María —la llamó antes de acercársele y besarle, como lo había hecho ese día en la biblioteca.

María sólo atinó a abrir de la sorpresa los ojos. Otra vez la rusa hacía eso y ella no hacía atisbo de moverse. La alemana se sintió idiota y mucho menos entendía cómo es que se dejaba manejar por Anya, quien no sólo la estaba besando, sino que ahora la muy desgraciada le estaba metiendo mano por debajo de la pijama que llevaba puesta. María sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Se sintió incapacitada para reaccionar de alguna forma. Nunca había pensado en qué hacían dos personas en la intimidad. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando su cabeza estaba repleta de deseos de que todo el mundo la admirase?

¿Qué demonios se hacía?

La mano de Anya masajeó un poco uno de sus pechos y ella jadeó. Esa caricia le hizo sentir una sensación electrificante por todo su cuerpo y sin querer se removió, dejando que la rusa se acomodara en medio de sus piernas. María notó que extrañamente sus cuerpos se acoplaban y volvió a sentir unas cosquillitas en su estómago, como si fuera a vomitar de la emoción.

Joder. Joder. Y más _joder._

Anya desabotonó poco a poco la camisa amarilla que llevaba puesta María y esta no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué mierda hacía, porque la punta de su lengua se dedicaba a lamer lentamente el pezón de su pecho. María volvió a jadear y se mordió los labios.

—Espera… —murmuró. Pero Anya no obedeció, así que la joven alemana se sintió aún más confusa por sólo permitirse estar impaciente por todo lo que le estaba haciendo la rusa.

Al comenzar la mañana nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría haciendo eso con la chica, quien seguía explorándola, ignorante de todo lo que en ese momento ella sentía, esa confusión que la estaba deteniendo, porque al fin y al cabo ella odiaba a la rusa, _¿no?_

¿Por qué le estaba permitiendo todo aquello? ¿Por qué simplemente no la derribaba con un certero golpe?

_¿Por qué?,_ pensó alterada.

Cuando sintió que Anya comenzaba a bajarle la parte inferior del pijama se aterró, eso ya era demasiado para ella.

—¡Joder, no! —exclamó alterada mientras aventaba a la rusa lejos de sí.

—¿María? —preguntó Anya medio trastornada por la reacción de la alemana.

María estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello desparramado en la almohada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó.

_¿¡Que si estaba bien!_ ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar bien? ¡Si casi iba a ser despojada de su virginidad! María la miró a los ojos.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó antes de que la otra pudiera decir nada—. ¡Sabes muy bien que…! Te dije que no me gustaba que me tocases, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Anya se sintió culpable en cierta forma. Sabía que si de buenas a primeras hacía todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, María se alejaría. Pero ella no podía soportar el tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla o besarla. ¿Acaso María no la comprendía?

_¡Por supuesto que no!,_ pensó Anya.

María simplemente no la entendía porque no la amaba. Entonces sintió un desasosiego en su corazón. El insoportable sentimiento de no ser correspondida dolía más de lo que esperaba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Anya antes de echarse a llorar silenciosamente.

—Oye, no… —trató de decirle algo María.

Sin embargo, María volvió a callar y se dedicó a escuchar a la otra sollozar. No era que le gustase verla llorar, quiso decirle. María se sentía confundida al darse cuenta de que las caricias de la rusa le estaban agradando más de lo que se suponía cuando debían asquearla. Estaba vacilante ante toda esa situación que era nueva para ella. ¿¡Por qué mierda era débil ante las lágrimas de otras personas!

_¡Ah! _

¡Estúpida rusa que jugaba sucio con ella!

—Oye, no es que… —María recordó a su hermana menor, quien siempre se calmaba con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, así que realizó lo mismo con la rubia—. Ni… Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita y… tú quieres que tengamos… se… se… eso… —tartamudeó tímida. Sabía que eso sonaba como una estúpida excusa, pero por el momento era lo único que se le había venido a la mente. Y como si aquello fuese una declaración, pudo notar cómo la rusa dejaba de gimotear y se lanzaba a sus brazos para estrujarla.

—¿En serio tendremos de nuevo una cita?

—Sí —confesó María en voz baja, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que la otra la escuchara.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó de repente Anya.

—¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso? —Anya sonrió y María sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante eso. _¡Joder!_ ¿Qué demonios tenía la rubia para hacerle reaccionar así?

Justo cuando sintió el aliento caliente sobre sus labios, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sorpresivamente, dejando ver a un joven rubio, quien miró a ambas y atinó a decir "¿Qué significa esto?" antes de desmayarse.

—

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—¿Qué pasó ahí?

—¿Qué pasó?

Yaterin se masajeó la cabeza con nerviosismo, ¿por qué Anya se lo ponía tan difícil? ¿No era suficiente con encararle de buenas a primeras que estaba enamorada de una chica, sino que, además, se tenía que encontrar a su dulce Anya encima de ella en su habitación?

—¿Me dirás? —preguntó Yaterin.

Anya estaba más que ansiosa por contarle sobre María a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, algo le decía que si le contaba todo a su hermano, María lo tomaría mal. De hecho, aún recordaba aquella miradita de: "Si les cuentas, te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a hablar". Anya calló, en verdad era feliz por que su hermano se preocupara por ella, era algo que agradecía porque Yaterin era muy dulce, pero no podía. Aún no.

Yaterin la miró con curiosidad, suspiró.

—No me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —dijo más como una aseveración que como pregunta—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Recuerda que Natan es más celoso —aclaró Yaterin.

La rubia sintió escalofríos de miedo. Su hermano menor, Natan, siempre era quien le había causado más problemas. No quería imaginar qué haría con María si se enterara de que era su novia, ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que en el futuro ella se casaría con él? Cabeceó, abatida.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró la rubia.

—Sólo quiero que sepas algo —le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y acercársele—. Sea quien sea tu pareja, te apoyaré, ¿sí? —le acomodó aquel moño suelto de su conjunto de ropa. Anya le sonrío como cuando era pequeña y le abrazó.

—Gracias.

Yaterin correspondió el abrazo y rogó al cielo que aquel que saliera con su hermana comprendiera lo que se estaba llevando. Anya era su muy querida hermana menor y no permitiría que nadie la hiriese.

—

María se adentró en su habitación. Era más de mediodía y todo lo ocurrido en la mañana la había cansado. Ese día era de locos, West la había regañado, primero por no avisarle de que se quedaría en casa de su amiga y segundo por andar hablándole en un estado inadecuado.

La chica de ojos rojos se acomodó el pelo, se quitó la ropa sucia y se adentró a su baño, donde se permitió cerrar los ojos y poder darle cavidad a algo de cordura. Desde que Anya la había acorralado hasta ese momento, María sentía que toda la situación con Braginsky se le estaba escapando de las manos. A ella simplemente eso no le gustaba, ¿por qué hacerlo cuando a la causante la consideraba su peor enemiga? Entonces, ¿por qué le había permitido hacer todo "aquello" en su habitación? Hundió su cuerpo en la tina, esperanzada en poder quitarse toda esa maraña de cosas que tenía en la cabeza. El simple hecho de poder albergar sentimiento alguno por Anya Braginsky la aterraba y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, María se sintió confundida.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Dos más y terminamos… Oawww! Son cosas tan cortas, tan cortas y fail, lererere (8)<p>

Andy: Me encantaría responderte por allá pero al no estar registrada (o) pues será por aquí. No me he ofendido, al contrarío, muchas gracias por tu bellísimo comentario. Sí, tampoco me gusta mucho Anya, siento que le falta algo, cuando leí tu opinión me acorde de lo que ya había escrito en este nuevo capítulo (ya lo tenia listo a la par que el dos); espero que te guste como es la reacción de ambas, a decir verdad, no se bien si estoy llevando del todo creíble está historia, pero para experimento creo que no está tan mal. HAHAHAH. No tengo más que decir, solo que espero darle un buen término a esto, que para mí es corto y no soy buena con las historias cortas pero largas.


End file.
